1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus which allows the recording of three dimensional topographical information onto a two dimensional medium, for example by processing the data such as to enable the subsequent display of such information on a visual display unit (VDU).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally three-dimensional topographical information may be processed to allow it to be recorded on a two-dimensional medium such as a visual display unit by the allocation of different colours to represent height information data values along an axis extending normally to the two-dimensional surface. The colours may comprise different shades of grey.
However, such a method takes no account of factors other than basic height information.